


Forgotten.

by Harpball



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi, Yandere, gender neutral reader, high school setting, yandere pretends to like someone else to get close to reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28174716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harpball/pseuds/Harpball
Summary: S/O was always in the shadow of her best friend, Ashley. So when the star-student of the art department shows up and claims to like Ashley, S/O is motivated to matchmake the two together. But little does she know Orion has everything right under his control.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Reader, yandere artist/reader, yandere/reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> ((This is just a small rough draft of the first chapter that I was planning for the actual story. Everything is kind of revealed too quickly, so I might change that in the actual story when I decide to make this its own thing. For now, just consider this a short oneshot.))

S/O’s POV

I’ve always admired her. My best friend, Ashley, has always been the incarnation of everything perfect in the world. Good grades, pretty face, secret admirers, she had it all. It’s like she’s a protagonist straight out of a cliche romance manga! I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t jealous of her, but I’ve sort of come to accept that I’ll always be in her shadow. All I’ve got are my talents of any kind of artisan hobby. Sewing, drawing, painting, sculpting, all that jazz. 

As if right now, Ashley is stuck between a love triangle, or is it more of a harem…? Wait, yep, it’s a harem. A harem full of boys trying to win over her favor every day, and I’m lowkey a bit scared of how intense it all is…

“Ms. Ashley, I was wondering if you’d like to join me this afternoon!”

“She’s already busy, she already agreed to join me.”

“Then I’m coming along!”

“Me too!”

It kind of makes me glad I’m not messed up in something like that… All of this is just one big game of hide and seek now since Ashley and I are constantly just running away whenever we see any of them. It’s kind of fun if you think about it, aha.

I sat on a bench, waiting for Ashley to arrive. Eating on the benches sucks, you barely get any space to eat. I got held back today in my 4th period so I didn’t get to save a spot for Ashley and me. I sat there for a bit, awkwardly eating in silence. After a few minutes of embarrassingly stuffing ramen in my mouth, a group of loud people approaches where I’m sitting and take a seat at the other end of the bench.

Oh god… She better not have ghosted me for her guy harem again… The group of people kept screaming, and I almost had the urge to punch one of them when they got a bit too close to my side of the bench. And by ‘close’ I mean straight up in my face when the few who were standing stood a bit too close to my face. Oh well, I’m used to holding in my anger when Ashley brings her entire harem with her when we’re eating lunch.

Finally having enough, I get up from the bench and decide to switch my seating space to somewhere else. I’d rather sit on the floor than witness whatever is going on over there. Then, in my vision, I spot a familiar mop of purple hair I’ve grown accustomed to seeing every day. Ah, there she is. Sitting with another boy, none the less. I sigh, sneaking up behind her and scaring the two.

The boy’s reaction was a bit more delayed and seemed a bit… less genuine than Ashley’s but I applaud him for playing along. I give a cheeky smile as Ashley calms down from the scare. “Oh! S/O! I’m so sorry. I forgot we were eating lunch together today.” Ashley apologizes.

“Ah, it’s fine. Nothing to be sorry about.” I reassure. I’m a bit angry, but this isn’t the first time it’s happened anyway.

“Thank you… Oh! I almost forgot. This is Orion, we got partnered together in art class and it turns out we have a lot in common!” Ashley smiles. Ah… Another one for the harem, is it? I kinda feel bad though since I know he doesn’t have a chance when competing with her whole army of hot guys. Or maybe he just wants to be her friend…? Oh well, I can’t read his emotions through that stoic face of his. He’s a bit scary…

“Er- Hi Orion. I’m S/O. I hope we can be friends… aha.” Godammit, why am I so bad at talking to new people. I probably just embarrassed myself there. I hold out my hand to shake his, and he takes it, still staring me down.

“...Hello. You’re Ashley’s best friend, aren’t you?” He asks in a menacing tone, still not letting go of my hand.

“Uh… Yeah, I am.” Oh god, this is quite the embarrassing situation, er-

“Do you perhaps… Have a few minutes to spare after school ends?” I - This is a very suspicious question to ask. I panic, freezing up and not sure what to answer, “I- uh - sure?” Gah, I’m just digging a grave for myself at this point. Well, if I die, at least I don’t have to pay back that 20 dollars I borrowed from Ashley.

Suddenly, Ashley interrupts our conversation, her expression becomes passive-aggressive for a second. “Oh, well, it looks like lunch is about to end, Orion, we have the same class together next, right?” She grips onto my hand roughly and prys it out of his grip.

“Ah, you’re right, aha. Guess I’ll be heading off now!” I head off in the opposite direction, and once I was out of their view I clutched my chest and took a few heavy breaths, oh god, dammit, I think I made a fool of myself back there! If only I was as good at social interactions like Ashley was. She did scare for a second there though… Maybe she had a bad day, it’s a bit out of character for her to do that. 

-+-+-

The Bell rung, signifying the end of the school day, thank goodness, I can’t wait to walk back home and start up my PC to play more Genshin Impact. Dang, that game is addicting. Oh well, as they say, the grind never stops. I finish packing up all my loose papers and books back into my small bag. Jeez, I need to get a new backpack soon or I’m going to end up with a broken back with all these books I have to carry all day.

I open the door to the classroom and almost got jump scared when I saw the short stature of Orion standing there. “Holy crap-” I sputtered out, jumping back a bit, oops, I forgot we were meeting up after school. He stared at me as I waited for him to speak up.

Finally, after an awkward silence, he spoke up, “Relax. I asked you to meet me here cause I need your help with something.”

“Huh? Like… Homework or something?” I ask.

He gave me a weird glance for a second before continuing, “No… S/O, I need you too… get me together with Ashley.” His stoic face didn’t convince me, but the thought of becoming a matchmaker excited me. I’ve always wanted to be like those cool matchmaker protagonists in those mangas I’ve read. 

“Uh- sure!” I agree, he seems a bit suspicious, but the idea of becoming a matchmaker makes me excited even thinking about it! Plus, I might not have to deal with Ashley’s long list of love interests anymore when she gets fixated on staying with Orion.

I continue, “Ah, do you perhaps have a piece of paper? I’ll write down my number and Ashley’s as well.” Orion smiles for the first time since I’ve met him, and… huh, he’s kind of cute when he smiles. Gah! Wait, I’m supposed to be focused on the task he gave me!

“Here.” Ashley shuffles through his bag a bit and pulls out a white sheet torn out of a notepad as well as a pen. I grab the pen and paper from him and quickly write down my contact list as well as Ashley’s.

“Er- Don’t text Ashley right away though, it’d be a bit awkward if you randomly got her number, aha,” I comment, handing back the paper with our written contacts.

“No worries, I’m not that dumb. I’ll text you later today.” He replies, examining the list.

“Ah, well, I’d better head off, we’ll talk later!” I wave goodbye and close the door to the classroom behind me. You know, I was expecting something a lot worse, but, hey, this seems like an exciting turn of events.

Meanwhile, Orion looked again at the small notepad, tearing out the one half that seemed important to him. He threw Ashley’s number into the trashcan. “I can’t believe that worked... You were always so gullible though.” Oh well, he can always ask S/O for her number again. It’s not like he would care about that girl anyway. He carefully took out the notepad from earlier, gluing in the piece of paper S/O gave him. Flipping through the notepad, he admired the small drawings and scribbles of S/O. 

Taking out his phone, he quickly typed in a message to S/O, “Hey.”


End file.
